1. Field
The following description relates to a lesion diagnosis apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) is a diagnosis technique to diagnose a lesion by detecting a lesion, extracting a feature of the lesion, and classifying the feature by analyzing medical images received from an ultrasonic probe. Thus, it is important to quickly receive a medical image containing a lesion to quickly and precisely diagnose the lesion.
An ultrasound imaging device scans a lesion from a medical image using a probe, captures a suspected area that contains the lesion as a still image, and stores the captured image in a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS). A CAD apparatus receives the image stored in the PACS and diagnoses the lesion from the image through a lesion detection, a feature extraction, and a feature classification. However, if there is a portion of the medical image that was not captured as a still image using the probe, the CAD apparatus cannot diagnose the lesion from the area, and thus, a physician or medical technician may fail to recognize that a lesion exists in the area.